


sugar and smoke rings

by adequater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Kind Of One Night Stands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: Falling for Jaemin had never really been a part of the plan.





	sugar and smoke rings

**Author's Note:**

> it's only implied sexual content. there are ZERO sexual acts described here. 
> 
> inspired by [strawberry and cigarettes!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpFfZxr16WU) a really lovely markmin opv that everyone should watch!!! i kind of bawled a lil when i watched
> 
> enjoy reading. it's kinda short since i'm on a slump
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed

The first time Mark woke up in Jaemin’s bed had been on a Monday, and Mark’s head was spinning from the amount of alcohol he consumed the night before. The first time Mark woke up in Jaemin’s bed, Mark only remembered a body close to him from night before, hips touching from night before, and a hot puff of breath against Mark’s ears from the night before, whispering fulfilled promises and sweet words. The first time Mark woke up in Jaemin’s bed, Jaemin wasn’t beside him, but his presence was there, in the way Mark’s clothes distinctly smelled of this little hint of coconut and vanilla, and the way Mark rolled over to the other side of the bed, and smelled the exact same thing.

 

The second time Mark woke up in Jaemin’s bed, Jaemin had been on the edge of the bed, and was looking out of the window, seemingly to be thinking. The hues of pinks and oranges of the morning made Mark stare, and Mark managed to convince himself that the only reason he was staring was because of the big window that showed the morning; the mix of pinks and oranges in the sky, the way Jaemin looked back at Mark, and asked him a question. 

 

“What was that?” Mark asked back, voice hoarse, and there was a little hint of sleepiness in his voice that Mark himself detected. The embarrassment wasn’t there, thank God. The embarrassment from not paying attention to Jaemin’s words, just because Jaemin was ethereal; topless, but with a pajama bottoms. 

 

“Our project,” Jaemin repeated, voice equally raspy, except there wasn’t any hint of sleepiness, and Jaemin was looking down at Mark with this small grin on his face. Mark only looked back, entranced. “Have you done your part?”

 

Mark swallowed a little. “It’s six in the morning.”

 

Jaemin turned away to face the window again, shrugging as he did. “Quarter past five. Close, though.” 

 

The third time Mark woke up in Jaemin’s bed, Jaemin had been in Mark’s arms. Mark’s arms were wrapped around Jaemin’s waist, enveloping his small waist easily. The heat of Jaemin’s body was apparent, and it made Mark kind of weak, so Mark tightened the grip he had, which made Jaemin move a little and looked up at Mark sleepily, a small pout on his lips, and this drool on the corner of his lips. Now that Mark’s hyperaware, Mark just realised that his chest also had Jaemin’s drool. Mark found himself not minding. 

 

“You’re still here?” Jaemin asked sleepily, right after he buried his face against Mark’s chest again. Mark coughed a little, and moved Jaemin’s body closer. Jaemin only complied, so Mark guessed it was alright. “Why are you still here?”

 

The third time Mark woke up in Jaemin’s bed, Mark remembered, heartache. Mark remembered letting Jaemin go, and rushing to put his clothes on, and darted out. Mark remembered the glimpse of Jaemin’s face, so unapologetic, yet so pitiful in a way that only Jaemin could manage. 

 

Before the fourth time Mark woke up in Jaemin’s bed, Mark met Jaemin in the library. It had been awkward. With their other group mates talking slash arguing with each other, and Mark injecting here and there into the group work. Jaemin had kicked at his foot, obviously trying to get his attention, but Mark didn’t look. Too embarrassed and stubborn to actually do so. 

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Jaemin asked after they finished up. Groups works were exhausting. They had always been. They were outside, and Jaemin’s hand was gripping Mark’s wrist, and Mark had no choice, but to look into Jaemin’s eyes and see everything Mark wanted and more. 

 

Mark swallowed a little, trying to tear the grip away, but Jaemin only tightened the grip, eyes resolute and admirably stubborn. Mark sighed. “What do you mean?” 

 

Jaemin looked like he wanted to argue. Like he wanted to ask more. The questions that Mark wasn’t too sure if he was ready to even answer. “Please come back.”

 

Mark was weak, and he did. He did the next time, and the next time, and the next time Jaemin asked, and sometimes even when Jaemin didn’t ask, Mark would be walking there on his own, because Mark’s heart was stronger than his own brain and his friend’s constant reminders of warning bells when it came to his and Jaemin’s odd relationship. Mark came back each time, with the thought of not wanting to come back, but the next day Mark would end up coming back. It was Jaemin, and Mark had grown to accept that he had been rendered soft by anything Jaemin wanted. 

 

Mark came back, and the questions were asked. Because of course they were. 

 

“Don’t you feel miserable?” Mark asked. Mark’s head was on Jaemin’s arm. Stupidly toned, and a hint of vanilla and a tinge of coconut still there even without any clothes on. 

 

“Sometimes,” Jaemin answered. Mark was going to leave it at that, but Jaemin continued. “Do you think we could be something more?” 

 

Mark stayed silent for a second. Mark hated how there was immediately one word that popped in Mark’s head when the question was asked. Mark hated how sure he was of his answers, and Mark hated with a passion how he only wanted to scream. Mark glanced at Jaemin only to find Jaemin already looking back at Mark. “Yes.”

 

It was one word. It was one word, but the possibilities of so many things lied behind the sole word. It was one word, and Mark had lost count how many times he had slept on Jaemin’s bed, and Mark didn’t think he wanted to even keep count in the first place. 

 

“Do you want it to be something more?” Jaemin asked. They were still looking at each other, eyes blinking softly under the dim light. In the dim light, Jaemin’s eyes looked brighter, like he had the entire universe and solar system in his eyes, twinkling and shiny. 

 

Mark shouldn’t have been surprised when Jaemin was the one who asked first. Jaemin was also the one to approach Mark when Mark was in the club, drinking with his friends. Jaemin approached, even when Mark was the one who made eye contact first from across the room. Jaemin approached, leaned in beautifully over the table and asked if Mark would like to dance. Mark did. Even when he didn’t know how to dance. 

 

“Of course,” Mark answered, and he looked away, not wanting to see the answers in Jaemin’s eyes. “Don’t you?”

 

Mark heard an exhale of breath. Like a confession waiting to happen. Mark only waited. Mark waited, and Jaemin rolled over to Mark even more, and snaked his arms around Mark’s torso. “Of course.” 

 

There was a soft kiss on Mark’s collarbone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
